Recently, in accordance with the development of semiconductor technologies and wireless communication technologies, a communication function has been included in various things to form a network, such that the things may be conveniently controlled. A technology of allowing the communication function to be included in the things to connect the things to the network is called an Internet of things (IoT), and has been widely used in actual life.
Meanwhile, in order to connect various things (hereinafter, ‘things’ may be referred to as ‘devices’) to the network in the IoT environment described above, the respective devices should be able to be identified on the network. To this end, a pairing process of registering the respective devices in a gateway is required. Since the respective devices should be connected to the gateway in the pairing process, a great number of procedures are required in order to pair a plurality of devices with the gateway.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.